Short Stories with Tragic Endings
by DeejaVu
Summary: A collection of random events, which begin in love, and end in tragedy. Suggestions and reviews are almost as good as cookies. Both are best, hmm. Rated T for extreme angst and what not. Not updated regularly.
1. Eyes

Her face was tear-stained, her eyes watery. She had cried when Clay had fell. She had cheered when Wuya and Hannibal Bean vanished into the spirit world. She cried when Dojo had been eaten, so many months ago. She hadn't smiled since Omi had died. All who were left were her and Raimundo. Chase hadn't fallen. She had yet to see him attack.

Suddenly! Behind her! A man crept up behind her. She pulled out her Arrows Sparrow...

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Ughh..." The man fell.

Kimiko turned around to see her enemy fall. Finally, she and Rai could marr and have littleWind and Fire babies and save the world from new evils and bring along a new age of oeace and prosperity in the world, and...

"Kimiko..."

"RAI! Nonononononononono!" Raimondo drew his last breath...

Her face was tear-stained, her eyes watery. He was dead.


	2. Incentive

Incentive

"Tell me the combination of the vault." Chase spoke coolly.

"Never." Raimundo spat up blood. "Your torture won't work on me, Chase."

"Oh really? What if I show you a little thing I call incentive?" Chase called out and a part of the wall spun around to reveal...

"Kimiko!" Kimiko was battered, as if she had punched a few (hundred) times. Two cat warriors stood by her side, ready to kill her at their master's word.

"Let her go!" Raimundo struggled to get up, but Chase kicked him and he fell back down.

"I'll let both of you go, as soon as you tell me the combination." Chase smirked.

"Rai, don't tell him, I know the secret to defeating evil! It's...mmrph!" Chase covered her mouth.

"That's enough chit-chat." Chase whispered to his cats, "Keep her quiet by whatever means neccessary." Chase reversed the wall back.

"So, if you want to save your friend, or should I say GIRLfriend, you had better tell me the combination."

"No!" Raimundo, glared with the purest hatred at Chase.

"Fine. You will pay for your insolence." Chase swore and smacked Raimundo.

"You will tell me, or she will die." Chase walked out of the cell.

Raimundo got up and dusted himself off. "Kimiko, can you hear me?"

"Yeah..."


	3. Accidental

**A/N: This actually happened, except Kimiko is me and Jack is my friend who we had mutual feelings for each other(except he moved to another church cry) Anyways...on with the story!**

Accidental

"Oh my marshmellows, it was SO funny. His mom walked toward and gave him a big hug and said, 'I love you, son, I love you, I love you, I love you!' And he grimaced so much, you could film it, put it up on YouTube and call it Monsieur Grimace. It was hilarious. You had to be there; you just had to!" Kimiko giggled and Jack laughed with her.

"How many moms did that?" Jack grinned at the thought of his own mom tortu-ahem, TEASING him like that.

"All of them!" Kimiko nearly fell over from laughing so much.

"You mean, all the moms embarassed their sons with 'I love you'?" Jack caught his words. "I mean, I don't LOVE you, but they-um-you know what I mean."

Kimiko's heart stopped when Jack said hat he didn't love her. Her heart not only stopped, but it broke as well. However, she kept her composure.

Jack freaked out when Kimiko didn't respond that she loved him, she loved him, she loved him so much...He mentally cursed himself for saying that.

Kimiko terminated the conversation and walked off.

"I guess he doesn't love me," she thought to herself as a tear slowly crawled down her cheek.

Jack stared after Kimiko with longing in his eyes.

"I guess she doesn't love me."


	4. Vengeance

**A/N: In this story, Jack is good, but he's not Good Jack. Meaning Jack still has a tiny evil streak, but not totally controlling him. Like Rai and his need to help Wuya once in a while. That being said...on with the story!**

Vengeance

Chase Young was bored. He looked into his spying seed and eyed Jack checking out Kimiko. He scowled. Spicer wasn't evil any longer. Spending time with the dragons, especially the female one, had softened him until the boy lost all his desire to rule the world. He was a threat now: not only to Chase and his evil empire, but to his future queen(meaning Chase was going to take Kimiko to be his wife and queen of the dark lands). Spicer would have to be eliminated. The prince of darkness turned and got ready to attack.

---

Jack had been taking a walk in the gardens(because Jack did stuff like that now that he wasn't blowing stuff up all the time) when a laser shot hit him in the chest, causing him to lose several pints of blood. Kimiko stepped out side just to see the shot hit Jack and for Jack to fall.

"Oh God...Jack!" Kimiko ran toward her former enemy with little hope and screamed for help. He was suffering a fatal wound to the chest from an unknown source.

"Kim..." Jack's face was covered in blood and tears. A common mixture for the goth sissy boy, yet it broke Kimiko's heart.

"Jack, I'm not leaving you!" Kimiko ran to Jack's side and cuddled his head in her arms. "Jack, you'll be all right. The others will come soon. They'll get help. You're gonna live through this!" Jack shook his head slowly.

"Kimiko...I-I love you. I'm...sorry. I never made a move, and now...now it's too late." Kimiko shook Jack's head and tried to keep him alive.

"No, Jack! You're going to make it!" Jack closed his eyes and his heart beat slowed, until it stopped. Kimiko wiped tears from her face as she leaned down to kiss her dead comrade.

"Jack, I love you too." Kimiko stopped crying and put on a determined face. She would find out who did this, and avenge Jack. He didn't deserve to die.

---

Chase smirked as he watched from his evil lair. The girl now knew deep pain, and since Spicer was out of the picture, she would want revenge. Chase sighed and sat down on his evil throne and petted his evil cats. It was only a matter of time.

_three hours later..._

Someone knocked on the door of Chase Young's evil lair. Chase opened the door and a seriously pissed Dragon of Fire entered, dragging a dead Jack Spicer behind her.

"I want to know who did this."

**I may expand this into a full out story if enough people review it. :D So REVIEW! BTW, this was inspired by a few people who asked for a story similar to this.  
**


	5. Kingcows

**A/N: Don't own XS(but if I did, there would be a Season Four. Do I hear a HECK YES? And there would be Season DVDs for all the episodes, not just Season One. Do I hear HECK HECK YES?!)**

**Nightmares**

_"There are worse things than this." Chase Young cornered the female dragon and put a hand on her neck. He pushed her back against the wall, choking her, and she started to cry out for air. The villain grinned and leaned in closer to her ear._

_"You are mine." Chase laughed evilly and Kimiko started to scream._

---

Kimiko sat up in a sweat and continued to scream. The other dragons rushed in, prepared to attack. Kimiko looked around at her friends. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo looked somewhat confused. Kimiko finally stopped screaming and closed her eyes.

"What has happened? Did you have a kingcow?" Omi looked up at Kimiko's exhausted figure. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows trying to figure out what Omi meant. It dawned on Raimundo and he said it aloud.

"Nightmare.(nightknightmedievalking! ; marehorsefarm.animalcow!) He meant to ask if you'd had a nightmare." Kimiko shook her head and shooed the other three warriors out of the room.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep guys." Kimiko collapsed on the bed with a sigh. She'd been having the same nightmare for three months. She lacked the sleep needed to fight evil, and her lack-of-sleep-caused physical deficit had cost them the last three Shen-Gong-Wu. She would have to get through this somehow, or she would leave the temple.

---

Outside Kimiko's room...

"What do you think is wrong? She's been screaming like this every night for the past three months! I can't take it anymore!" Raimundo sat down on the floor and sighed.

"It's prob'ly a personal problem, pard'ner. We should jus' let her figure it out herself." Clay sat down next to Raimundo. "But you're right. She screams so much that I can't get a bit of shut-eye. Ev'ry mornin' I'm more tired than a bear in th' middle of winter." Rai looked at Clay strangely. "Ya know, like with their hibernation and what not?" Rai nodded and looked over at Omi.

"Any bright ideas, lil' dude?" Omi shook his head.

"I am afraid I do not have any bright ideas. I might have some dark ideas, or maybe some unintelligent ideas, but no, I have no bright ideas." Omi sighed and sat next to his buddies.

"We have to do something! If she keeps this up, we'll have to bed on a different planet to get some sleep."

"Pard'ner, if you've got any ideas, please, share with the tired cowboy." Rai rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we try waiting to see if she says anything about what this screaming is about. Like when she starts screaming, she may say something. We'll wait until then, and find out." The boys nodded with their idea fastened in their heads. Clay and Omi bid Rai good night and headed into their respective bedrooms. Rai stayed outside Kimiko's room, considering going in...

---

In Kimiko's room...

"You can't hide your nightmares forever, Kim." Kimiko sat up and stared wearily at Raimundo.

"I'm not having nightmares, Rai. You don't need to worry." Rai sat down on the edge of Kimiko's bed.

"Three months, Kim. You need to do something about this. I'm really concerned about you." Rai hugged Kimiko and she lay her head on his chest.

"Rai, I don't know. I can't take it much longer. And I don't know why I'm dreaming these dreams. If I don't get rid of these nightmares, I'm going to have to leave the temple. I'm distracting you guys and not helping with the fight against evil. We've lost so many Shen-Gong-Wu to Jack that it's ridiculous! We lost to JACK because of me. Rai, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend everything's all right when it's not." Rai's face drooped.

"Kim, I-" Kimiko pushed Rai away and set her face.

"One week. If I'm not rid of these nightmares in one week, I'm leaving the temple until I do." Kimiko dismissed Rai, who looked miserable.

---

Over the next few days, the guys elaborated their plan to work perfectly. On day three, they stopped trying to take turns and decided to just all stay up to keep each other awake. On day five, Clay brought three glasses of ice to keep them awake to watch Kimiko. Finally on day seven, their plan worked. The boys crouched round Kimiko's bed, waiting for her to scream, and hopefully give them a clue as to what was causing these nightmares...

---

_"They can't help you. No one can. You will do what I want, when I want. Do I make my self clear?" Chase choked Kimiko harder when she didn't answer. She looked at Chase with pleading eyes. She mouthed the word 'stop', but he ignored her and scowled. "Answer me, or I'll kill you!" Kimiko began to scream as Chase continued to hurt her._

---

"Guys, she's screaming! Listen closely!" Clay, Omi, and Raimundo gathered around Kimiko's bed and kept silent, waiting for her to say something.

"CHASE YOUNG'S GONNA KILL ME! AAH!" Kimiko sat up and screamed until she remembered where she was.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko shook her head and shooed the guys out of her room.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Kimiko laid back on her bed and sighed. She couldn't figure out why she was dreaming about Chase Young killing her for the life of her. She groaned and tried to fall back asleep.

---

"She said (verbatim): Chase Young's gonna kill me. Aah." Omi recited. Rai frowned at Omi.

"There's no way you could have said that with a straight face. No way."

"Well, pard'ners, looks like we'll be paying a visit to Chase Young." The boys all nodded at each other and exited, except for Rai, who went back into Kimiko's room.

---

"Rai, it's over. Nothing's working. I've taken every type of sleeping pill possible. Nothing's putting me to sleep. I'm going to have to leave."

"No, Kimiko! You have to stay. We need you to complete the formation, to complete the elements! You know that you are the only Dragon of Fire for the next ten years. Without you, we can't burn up villainy. We need you, Kimiko...I need you." Rai studied Kimiko's face, searching for any sign that she might stay, any hope that she wouldn't go. She shook her head.

"It's over Rai." Kimiko got up and walked over to Rai and embraced him. A tear fell from Rai onto Kimiko's head as he enfolded Kimiko in his arms.

"Kim, I-I...love you." Kimiko gazed up at Rai's melancholy eyes and snuffled.

"Rai...I have to leave. I don't want my inability to hurt Clay or Omi or you. Please understand. I'm leaving because...I love you, too." Kimiko broke away from Rai and got back into bed.

"Good-bye, Rai."

---

"Guys, I'm leaving the temple." Everyone(but Rai, who already knew) stared at Kimiko in shock. Rai looked at Kimiko pleadingly, entreating her not to leave, beseeching her to stay on with them. Kimiko avioded his stare and instead studied the ground.

"Little lady, stay one more day, please! Don't leave yet!"

"I have to. I scream in the night, and until I fix that, I'm a nuisance and I make us lose Shen-Gong-Wu."

"No, Kimiko. One more day, please!" Omi begged Kimiko.

"No, I'm upsetting the balance of peace here. I'll come back if I can, guys. Okay?" Clay hung his head.

" 'Tis a shame you think you're upsettin' th' balance." Master Fung walked in.

"Kimiko, the balance is yours to upset, but what will upset it more?" Master Fung walked back out and everyone looked puzzled.

"I think he means that leaving will make it worse." Dojo countered, and everyone looked relieved.

"That's sweet, but there's no way I can be worse right now. I'm sorry." Kimiko shuffled out of the temple, and Rai pursued her(but no one else did, mind you).

"Kim, please. One last day." Raimundo pulled Kimiko back and she looked up into his dejected eyes, which still begged for her to return to the temple. He bent down, slightly, and kissed her. "Please."

Kimiko sighed. "One last day. But that's it." Rai smiled and hugged Kim tightly.

"It will be worth it."

---

Chase Young's lair...

"What do you want?" The three Xiaolin warriors entered Chase Young's evil lair.

"Are you gonna kill Kimiko?!" Rai asked straight out.

"No. Why would I? She's not the dragon I'm after-coughOmicough-." Chase glared at Omi and sipped some soup. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, she keeps having-"

"KINGCOWS! She screams from kingcows where you are killing her to death!" Omi burst out.

"He means nightmares. We wanted to find out whether you were having anything to do with that, but since you aren't, we'll be going." Chase Young raised and eyebrow.

"One of you may go. The other two stay." Chase flew down to where the boys were standing. "You stay, and you stay." Chase snapped his fingers and two of his cats walked up to Clay and Omi and separated them from Rai. "Go. You may have them back when the girl comes." Rai scowled.

"WTF? Clay and Omi aren't like some notes you can confiscate. They'll fight back, right guys?" Rai looked over at Omi, who was being backed into a corner by a lion and a panther. Clay was strolling away from the cats, trying to ignore them. "Or not." Rai left the lair and flew back to the temple on the Silver MantaRay.

---

At the temple...

"He wants to see me before he'll let Clay and Omi go?" Rai nodded and Kimiko sighed. "I'll go if you come with me." Rai nodded again and they flew off in the Silver MantaRay. "Why do you think I'm having these dreams?" Rai shrugged.

"Did anything happen the day you started having the dreams?" Kimiko thought for a moment, and remembered something. Her face turned pale, and she shivered uncontrollably.

"Yes...but I c-can't tell you. Y-you can't make me s-say anything!" Kimiko huddled in a corner and tears fell down her face. "P-please, don't let him...h-he'll do it again. He'll d-do it again..." Kimiko covered her face and rocked like a baby on the floor. Raimundo put his arms around Kimiko and tried comfort her, but she shoved him away and continued to mutter. Rai frowned and urged more speed from the flying Shen-Gong-Wu. Whatever Chase did, he would know about it.

---

Back at Chase's evil lair...

"I see you're back."

"Here she is, she's visited you, now give us back Omi and Clay." Chase appeared to think for a moment, the shook his head and smirked.

"No." Rai scowled and attacked Chase.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Chase sidestepped Rai's attack and Rai crashed into a fountain. "Give them ba-?" Chase had teleported next to Kimiko's seriously frightened body and was caressing her head. "Get. Away. From. Her. I don't know what you did to her, but she won't be scared anymore, right, Kim?" Kimiko shook her head.

"P-please,get him away f-from m-me." Tears fell from Kimiko's eyes again, in the same trails as before. "H-he'll do it again."

"So, what did I do, little girl? Why don't you tell Raimundo what I did to you?" Chase cackled as Kimiko shook her head violently in fear.

"P-please, d-don't do i-it again. Please..." Kimiko fainted and Chase caught her bridal style.

"What the hell did you do to her." Raimundo pulled a previously hidden Mind Reader Conch. "Mind Reader Conch!"

_"She doesn't love you, Raimundo. She's afraid to go with you because she knows if you find out what I did, you'll hate her."_

"No, Chase. I'll love her no matter what."

_"I doubt that. She knows she's mine. You want to know what I did to her? I-"_

---

**DOJO TV**

**I'm sorry, I'm having technical problems. Please wait while I kick, whine, and otherwise attempt to harm the machines because they won't show you this next scene...there we are! Thank you for your patience.**

**DOJO TV**

---

"Hell no." Raimundo attacked Chase again, but Chase held up knocked out Kimiko, and Rai stopped his attack(in mid-air). "What is your problem?"

"She's mine. You can have the other two back, but she stays with me. For good." Chase and Kimiko vanished, and Omi and Clay reappeared where they were standing.

"What happened? I do not see Kimiko." Omi peered up at Rai. Rai exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"And you might not ever see her again, Omi. Chase took her to some unknown part of the lair."

"So, what're we gonna do, pard'ner?"

"I don't know, Clay. I don't know."

---

"Stupid girl. Next time, learn to keep your sleeping mouth shut. Now they know...you'll pay for that." Kimiko lie unmoving in his arms, still out cold from the shock of Chase touching her...again.

---

The three male dragons stood outside Chase's lair, waiting for the Silver MantaRay to open up so they could board and fly home. Clay and Omi boarded the magical Shen-Gong-Wu ship. Rai looked back at the door to the mountain cave, wishing he'd done something differently.

"Kim..."

---

**A/N: REVIEW!!!! I need reviews to keep this writer's brain coming up with ideas! And yes, I purposely blacked out Chase's thoughts because I want you, the reader, to figure that out for yourself. Also...yeah, this was not a 'Short Story', but it did have a 'Tragic Ending'...**

This drabble series is being discontinued due to lack of originality and lack of YouTube supplied episodes...sorry. :( But my normal sized stories will remain on the conveyor belt.  



	6. Birthright

**Birthright**

**a Raimundo shortie**

--

Raimundo sat in the desolate graveyard, alone. His only company were two pictures, torn, wet, and loved.

The first of the pictures held the girl he truly loved. Kimiko Tohomiko. She was laughing as she balanced an apple that was on fire on her head. Another of his pranks gone far better than right. He squeezed it softly and let out a shuddery sigh.

The second picture held his family. Four sisters, three brothers. There he was toward the side, right next to his twin sister, Iwani. A split second memory reminded him why he was here.

--

_"Hey, little brother...guess that birthright was mine after all."_

--

Raimundo crumpled the picture slightly in protest.

He wasn't the true Dragon of the Wind. Just a kid who could fight well with air. That's what soccer was all about anyways. Getting some good air.

--

_"Master Fung, I don't get it. I've trained here for a VEEERY long time! Why is this only happening now?!"_

_"Iwani is the true heir to the Wind element. You must accept this."_

--

He pulled out a small pendant from his pocket. Engraved on the crude brass was one word. RaiKim.

--

_"What?! You're sending Raimundo to a special school 'steada me? I'm the older of us! I should go!"_

_"Dear child, you are not the firstborn of the Pedrosa family. He is. The latest tests prove it." Iwani grabbed the papers in her strong, tanned hands and ripped them to pieces._

_"I don't care! I know I'm older!"_

_"Iwani, you are not the Dragon of the Wind. You are just the sister of he. You must accept this."_

_"I'll get you for this, Raimundo! I'll become better than you! I will prove my birthright!"_

--

Iwani...Kimiko...he would have to choose between family and love. That's why he was here, anyways.

"Get up, worm. You want to become stronger, hmm?" Raimundo bowed deeply and stood up straight. Chase Young cackled. "Don't worry. You'll get that power you need quickly so long as you swear your allegiance to me." Raimundo nodded.

"I swear."

_"If it saves Kimiko...then anything is possible."_ Chase smirked and bopped Raimundo on the head.

"Then let's get started."

--

_"Relax. I'm just like Raimundo."_

_"No! You're a monster! You are not a Xiaolin Dragon! You are a cheap imitation!" Kimiko yelled in Iwani's face. Iwani scowled and struck Kimiko's stomach. She grinned, satisfied with the reeling girl on the ground in front of her._

_"Fine. I guess I'll be a monster."_

--

**A/N: Angst, angst, angst. Yayz! ...I mean... -- I love writing at midnight.**


End file.
